


Pastoraalisonaatti

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkein jokaisena iltana Flamingossa istui poika, joka ei tanssinut jazzin tahtiin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastoraalisonaatti

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pastoral Sonata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619857) by [kuutar (teapertti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/kuutar)



> Hävettää myöntää, mutta samankaltaisuudet Kjell Westön kirjaan, joka voitti kotimaamme tärkeimmän kirjallisuuspalkinnon, eivät ole ihan sattumanvaraisia. Älkää kertoko Kjellille, tai jos kerrotte niin vakuuttakaaa että ficcini on ihan non-profit.

Polkkatukkainen poika, vai saattoiko häntä jo kutsua mieheksi, oli vienyt Jeanin huomion jo sinä ensimmäisenä iltana, kun hän oli soittanut bändinsä kanssa Flamingossa. Ihmisiä oli ollut paljon silloin ja kyse ei suinkaan ollut siitä, että tämä kyseinen poika olisi jotenkin tehnyt numeron itsestään. Päin vastoin, hän oli istunut nurkkapöydän syrjäisimmässä kohdassa ja salin hämärät valot olivat tuskin tavoittaneet hänen kasvojaan. Siitäkin huolimatta hänen kullankeltaiset hiuksensa ja mietteliäs ilmeensä olivat loistaneet ihmisjoukon keskeltä aivan erityisellä tavalla sinä iltana ja kaikkina sen jälkeenkin kun hän oli suvainnut klubille ilmestyä.

Flamingo tunnettiin erityisesti yläluokan, varakkaiden perijöiden ja äkkirikastuneiden liikemiesten kantapaikkana. Siksi olikin pieni ihme, että jazzyhtye jossa Jean soitti päädyttiin lopulta kiinnittämään kolmeksi kuukaudeksi ravintolan iltaesityksiin. Kyllähän he tiesivät olevansa hyviä: heitä oli taannoin luotsannut aito Atlantin takaa tullut jazzbasisti Martin Rogers, ja hän oli saanut heidän musiikkinsa kuulostamaan hyvinkin autenttiselta, kuin New Orleans savuisilta klubeilta poimitulta. Mutta toki onnettarella oli myös sormensa pelissä, oli varmaankin osin sattumaa että kun keväällä Flamingon omistaja herra Leonhart oli suonut eri yhtyeille yhden illan keikkoja löytääkseen sopivan kesäesiintyjän, oli hänen kivikasvoinen tyttärensä Annie sattunut olemaan yleisössä silloin kun Jean yhtyetovereineen esiintyi. Kolmannen kappaleen aikana neitonen oli noussut seisomaan, hitaasti ja arvokkaasti, ja liittynyt yleisön joukossa olevien meluavien ja tanssivien henkilöiden seuraan. Hän oli tanssinut ja tanssinut, ja vaikka hän oli kovin pyrkinyt peittämään innostuksensa, niin hänen kasvojensa hehkusta oli nähtävissä, että hän todella nautti olostaan.

Ja niin neiti Annie Leonhartin myötävaikutuksella oli The Red Velvet Orchestra kiinnitetty Flamingon pääesiintyjiksi ja se oli vievä vaatimattomista oloista tulevan Jeanin sellaiseen pyöritykseen jota hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut – eikä luultavimmin tullut koskaan enää kokemaankaan. Jo ensimmäistä kertaa lavalle astuessaan hän oli pysähtynyt ihmettelemään heitä katsomaan tullutta kansaa, miesten hienoja pukuja ja kalliita taskunauriita sekä naisten polvipituisia leninkejä jotka kimalsivat kilpaa kattokruunun kanssa. Monet paikalliset neidit olivat leikanneet hiuksensa niskapituisiksi ja pitivät päässään näyttäviä sulkakoristeisia pantoja, ja heidän käytöksensä oli huikentelevaista ja estotonta.

Mutta tämä kaikki ihmeellinen oli himmennyt hänen silmissään kun hän oli iskenyt silmänsä Armin Arlertiin, paperitehtaan omistajan poikaan joka istui varjoissa eikä koskaan tanssinut jazzin tahtiin vaikka tulikin lähes joka ilta kuuntelemaan soittoa. Aluksi hän oli tietenkin ollut vain yhdet tavattoman kauniit ja oudon surumieliset kasvot muiden joukossa, mutta kun heidän maineensa kasvoi ja ihmisiä alkoi saapumaan yhä enimmissä määrin heitä kuuntelemaan, haluten tietää mistä paikalliset oikein kuhisivat puhuessaan Flamingon pojista, niin uteliaisuutta ja elämänjanoa uhkuvat rikkaat nuoret pyysivät myös muusikkoja mielellään pöytiinsä istumaan. He saattoivat tuntikaupalla kuunnella niitä tarinoita joita heillä oli kerrottavanaan (olivat ne sitten tosia tai eivät), erityisesti bändin pianisti Connie "Ilomieli" Springer oli suosittu seuralainen, sillä hän oli matkustellut paljon Euroopassa ja Amerikassa asti ja osasi muutenkin kertoa hauskoja ja viihdyttäviä juttuja. Jeankin kertoi joitakin sattumuksia lyhyen elämänsä varrelta tai ainakin jotain sinnepäin, mutta huomattuaan etteivät ne kiinnostaneet melankolisen oloista herra Arlertia hän lopetti pian ja keskittyi tarkkailemaan ympärillään pyöriviä ihmisiä.

Useimmiten istuutuessaan keikan jälkeen juhlijoiden seuraan Jean valitsi juurikin kaikkein syrjäisimmän nurkkapöydän, sen minkä ääressä Arminkin aina istui. Muutkin pöydän ympärillä kokoontuvista olivat samanlaista väkeä kuin hän, heidän isovanhempansa ja isoisovanhempansa olivat rikastuneet teollisen vallankumouksen myötä ja nyt he tappoivat täällä ikävystymistään musiikkiin ja alkoholiin, maailmasta paljoa mitään ymmärtämättä. Pöydän selvästi kovaäänisin henkilö oli Eren Yeager, poliittisesti valveutunut pojannulikka joka illasta toiseen vaahtosi Saksan aiheuttamasta levottomuudesta ja muusta sen sellaisesta. Yeager oli skotti, ja vaikka hän inhosi sukujuuriaan ja yritti saada puheensa kuulostamaan tovereidensa _Received Pronunciationilta_ , niin erityisesti hänen kiivastuessaan voimakas Ylämaan murre oli kuultavissa hänen puheestaan.

Monesti seurueeseen liittyivät myös Ackermanin sisarukset. Heidän perheensä oli upporikas, mutta hienot vaatteet ja korut sekä tyyni olemus eivät aivan pystyneet peittämään heidän kalpeilta kasvoiltaan hahmotettavaa alakuloisuutta, synkkää otusta joka asui heidän sisimmissään. Jeanin mielestä Levi ja Mikasa Ackerman olivat koko olemuksellaan jonkinlainen muistutus siitä, että tämä iloinen vuosikymmen olisi ohimenevää, kaikki oli ohimenevää ja edessä odotti jotain suurta ja tuntematonta, mahtavaa ja pelottavaa. Ajan henki oli sellainen ja Saksassa valmistettiin jo uusia pommikomeita, sellaisia joista Englannin kuningas varmaan vain haaveili. Ja seurueessa olivat myös herrat Braun ja Hoover ja muut, jotka puhuivat politiikasta kuin kokeneetkin maailmanmiehet mutta oikeasti he olivat tuskin parikymppisiä eivätkä ymmärtäneet tästä elämästä vielä mitään.

Armin Arlert ei puhunut politiikasta. Kun Eren ja Levi tai Reiner Braun syventyivät väittelemään Neuvostoliiton kehityksestä tai jostakin sellaisesta, hänen silmiinsä painui ikävystynyt ilme ja hän käytti aikansa muiden ihmisten seuraamiseen. Kyse ei ollut siitä, etteikö hän olisi ymmärtänyt mistä he puhuivat: Jean oli heittäytynyt keskusteluun hänen kanssaan muutamaan otteeseen ja pannut heti merkille että hän oli hyvin älykäs ja lukenut, huomattavasti enemmän kuin ne nuorukaiset jotka esittivät tietävänsä kaiken. Kun hän oli ohimennen tiedustellut Arminilta miksi politiikka ei saanut häntä syttymään, oli tämä katsonut häneen silmissään omituinen usva ja todennut:  
"En minä voi päättää, mitä kuningas tai kommunistit tai saksalaiset tekevät. Miksi siis riidellä, kun asiat tapahtuvat kaikesta huolimatta?" Jeanin mielestä hänen sanoissaan piili totuus, mutta Eren Yeager ja muut kaiketi vain valitsivat olla välittämättä siitä.

Oleskeltuaan enemmän tuossa samaisessa pöydässä Jean oppi myös, miksi Armin ei koskaan tanssinut. Hän nimittäin sairasti vakavanlaista kaatumatautia, ja pelkäsi että kaikenlainen hallitsematon liikkuminen voisi edesauttaa kohtauksen saamista. Hänen vanhempansa olivat levottomia, sillä heillä ei ollut muita lapsia ja heidän mielestään Arminin pitäisi pysyä sisätiloissa lepäämässä, niin kuin hän oli valtaosan nuoruudestaan viettänyt. Mutta nyt hän lähti lähes joka ilta ulos vanhempien vastusteluista huolimatta. "Sillä jos minä en nyt elä, niin milloin sitten?" hän oli sanonut, ja hänen silmissään oli välähtänyt jotain, ehkä päättäväisyyttä tai uhmaa joka oli kadonnut yhtä nopeasti kuin ilmestynytkin. Mutta huoneensa hämärästä ulos tullessaankin hän oli kalpean ja voimattoman oloinen, kuin ihmeellinen maailma ei oikeasti voisi tarjota hänelle mitään suurenmoista.

Jean huomasi pian, että illasta toiseen hänen keskittymisensä lavalla hapuili, sormet trumpetin varrella tärisivät ja hän vilkuili koko ajan nurkkapöytään nähdäkseen, josko Armin katsoi hänen soittoaan. Jopa hänen yhtyekaverinsa sättivät häntä epätasaisesta esiintymisestä. Eräänä iltana paikalla oli aivan erityisen paljon väkeä, kaikki penkit olivat täynnä ja ihmisten kävelykin oli melkein kuin tanssia, ilmassa väreili jonkinlainen odotus jota Jean ei aivan pystynyt käsittämään. Hän näki Arminin istuvan siellä missä aina ennenkin, edessään lasi ja silmissään välinpitämättömyys, Eren Yeager oli kumartunut puhumaan hänelle, tämän silmät käväisivät Jeanissa ja hän arvasi, että Yeager kertoisi taas jotain typerää kaskua bändin jäsenten lontoolaisaksentista. Kun tuli aika nousta lavalle, Jean tarttui trumpettiinsa ja hiveli sen venttiileitä, sulkiessaan silmänsä ja puhaltaessaan hän mietti kuinka ne tuntuivat käsissä vähän kuin rintakehältä, Arminin hennoilta, kapeilta kylkiluilta. Ajatus sai hänet kiihtymään mutta se toi hänen soittoonsa intohimoa joka ei edes ollut korvin kuultavissa, vaan ainoastaan sielulla aistittavissa. Ja ihmiset antoivat musiikin viedä itsensä, he tanssivat ja ilakoivat, kaikki paitsi tuo kaatumatautinen poika. Mutta kun Jean antoi katseensa vaeltaa taas kerran Arminiin, tämä äkkiä nostikin päänsä pöydänreunasta ja katsoi häneen, ja hänen silmissään oli Se Katse, hurjistunut ja levoton kuin nuorella orilla, se porautui syvälle sisälle Jeanin sydämeen ja hän soitti hetken aikaa aivan pieleen, nuotit katosivat hänen ulottuviltaan ajan ja paikan sekasortoon. Hän sai koottua itsensä ja palattua rytmiin, Armin oli kääntänyt katseensa taas pois, hän puhui Bertolt Hooverille ja näytti taas ikävystyneeltä. Kristallikruunut häikäisivät silmiä.

Viikko viikolta kesä kului eteenpäin, ja viikko viikolta Armin Arlert ja hänen salaisuutensa söivät Jeanin sydäntä. Tämä oli nopeasti kyllästynyt kaikkeen saamaansa valtaisaan ihailuun (vaikkei hän sitä tietenkään ulospäin näyttänyt), ja häntä miellytti se kuinka Armin ei suonut kiinnostustaan muille kuin niille, jotka todella sen ansaitsivat. Monena iltana soiton jälkeen hän istuutui nurkkapöytään ja kuunteli muiden puheita politiikasta ja taloudesta, Jeanin korviin ne kuulostivat yhdentekevältä sanahelinältä, hän oli vain työkseen musiikkia soittava työläinen joka ei ollut kouluja käynyt. Mutta Arminin selostaessa jotain asiaa hän kuunteli tarkasti ja hiljaa, hän tunsi kurkkuaan kuristavan kun tämä riisui toisinaan kissanrusettinsa pois ja aukaisi paitansa kaksi ylintä nappia. He olivat ystäviä, mutta heidän välissään olivat Arminin apaattisuus ja Jeanin tunteet kuin kylmä muuri, joka esti heitä kohtaamasta toisiaan todella.

Ackermanin perheellä oli tapana järjestää kesänpäättäjäisjuhlat huvilallaan Brightonissa, ja yllätyksekseen Jeankin kutsuttiin mukaan perheen lasten ystäväpiiriin kuuluvana. Vanha sukupolvi ei ollut mieltynyt jazziin, mutta ilmeisesti herra ja rouva Ackerman luottivat lastensa arviointikykyyn tarpeeksi suodakseen bändille mahdollisuuden tulla mukaan. Jean ei ollut koskaan käynyt sellaisessa paikassa: monikerroksisessa rakennuksessa oli loputtomiin toinen toistaan hienommin kalustettuja huoneita, puutarhassa olevat kukkaistutukset loistivat yhä kesän viimeistä koreuttaan ja pihalla oli myös suuri, huolellisesti hoidettu tenniskenttä. Koska Jean saapui paikalle jo aamupäivästä, hän pääsi seuraamaan Ackermanin sisarusten tennisottelua Ereniä ja Arminia vastaan. Ilmeisesti tennis oli lajina sen verran tyylikäs ja hallittu, että se katsottiin jälkimmäiselle sairaudesta huolimatta sopivaksi. Kaikki neljä olivat pukeutuneet valkoisiin pikeepaitoihin, neiti Ackermanilla oli valkoinen hame ja polvisukat ja Armin oli laittanut päähänsä valkoisen nauhan joka näytti sangen koomiselta hänen hiustyylinsä kanssa.

Maila näytti valtavalta Arminin ohukaisessa kädessä kun hän valmistautui aloituslyöntiin, kullanväriset hiukset hulmahtivat tuulessa. Tuli hyvin pian selväksi ettei asetelma ollut tasaväkinen: Arminilla oli kyllä pelisilmää ja hänen lyöntinsä olivat oivaltavia ja harkittuja, mutta hänen ruumiinvoimansa eivät riittäneet pelin vaatimiin ponnistuksiin. Eren Yeagerin lyönneissä sen sijaan oli voimaa, mutta tennis ei pelinä sopinut lainkaan hänen kiivaalle luonteenlaadulleen, vaan hänen hermostuessaan syötöt sinkoilivat mihin sattuivat. Mutta Ackermanin sisarukset pelasivat kuin oppikirjasta, heidän jokainen liikkeensä ja askelmansa vaikutti kuin ennalta harkitulta, he eivät tehneet typeriä virheitä tai harhasyöttöjä, nelinpelissä ulkopuolisen silmään näytti kuin heidän mielensäkin toimisivat jossakin omituisessa resonanssissa. Jean katseli kun Erenin peli muuttui minuutti minuutilta huolimattomammaksi, tämä kirosi hengityksensä alta ja iski palloa miten sattui. Mutta Armin säilytti tyyneytensä, hän näytti hyväksyneen jo valmiiksi sen että peli oli hävitty.

Pelin päätyttyä Eren viskasi mailansa maahan ja marssi sisälle. Armin poimi pelitoverinsa mailan ja meni sitten kättelemään Leviä ja Mikasaa, hän hymyili ujosti ja vei mailat mukanaan.  Peli oli tietenkin vain leikkiä ja Eren oli varmasti jo unohtanut katkeran tappion puolen tunnin päästä, mutta silti Arminin nöyrässä eleessä oli jotain sydäntä lämmittävää. Urheilu teki selvästi hyvää hänelle, pelin jälkeen Armin näytti virkeämmältä kuin aikoihin ja hän seurusteli innokkaasti muiden vieraiden kanssa, toki tavalliseen hillittyyn tapaansa. Jean pyrki pysyttelemään hänen läheisyydessään, mutta eräässä vaiheessa hänen täytyi siirtyä syrjemmälle sillä Mikasa Ackerman oli pyytänyt The Red Velvet Orchestraa esiintymään puutarhassa, jossain kaukaisemmassa osassa niin etteivät heidän vanhanaikaiset vanhempansa tai näiden ystävät sattuisi sankoin joukoin paikalle. Esiintymisaika oli siinä vaiheessa iltaa että Jean epäili sekä oman että bänditovereidensa suorituksen tasoa, mutta he suostuivat silti, eihän tämä toki ollut virallista ja he olivat kaikki kovin kiitollisia että heidät oli kutsuttu mukaan.

Jean kuitenkin huomasi pian ettei Armin ollut tullut kuuntelemaan heidän soittoaan, monet illan nuoremmista vieraista olivat kyllä saapuneet innokkaina katsomaan, hän näki Annie Leonhartin tuiman katseen yleisön joukosta. Jean ei olisi halunnut antaa Arminin poissaolon häiritä itseään mutta se häiritsi häntä silti. Aurinko painui mailleen ja puistossa oli aistittavissa jo syksyn viileyttä, jazz soi puiden lomassa, he soittivat lähinnä vain rauhallisia kappaleita koska siltä tämä ilta tuntui, uneliaalta ja verkkaiselta muistolta kesästä. Äkkiä sisältä ryntäsi joku, Reiner Braun ja Bertolt Hoover juoksivat tämän mukaan takaisin sinne mistä henkilö oli tullutkin. Kun he lopulta palasivat, he kantoivat paareilla Armin -parkaa, joka tärisi ja kouristeli, hänen silmissään oli lasittunut katse ja hänen suustaan tuli vähän vaahtoa. Jean ei voinut sille mitään, hänen soittonsa lakkasi ja hän laski trumpetin huuliltaan, kyseessä oli toki vain yksi Arminin sairauskohtauksissa, mutta tuossakin tilassa hänessä oli jotain joka vei Jeanin huomion mennessään ja täytti hänen sydämensä kaipuulla.

Bertolt ja Rainer veivät Arminin mennessään ja ilta jatkui entiseen malliin, Jean istuutui Flamingon vakioasiakkaiden seuraan ja oli kuin he olisivat hänelle hyviäkin ystäviä. Eren oli tukevassa humalassa ja hän ei enää jaksanut tai pystynyt matkimaan etelästä kotoisin olevien ystäviensä puhetta, vaan selosti jotain asiaa voimakkaalla Glasgow'n murteella. Jean tiesi että se oli jotain työväen nousuun liittyvää, hänen pitäisi kai sanoa vastaan mutta oikeastaan hän ei pystynyt keskittymään tämän puheeseen ja päätti olla välittämättä Erenistä. Hän tavallaan ihaili yläluokan elämäntapaa, kristallikruunuja ja automobiileja ja mahonkihuonekaluja, mutta toisaalta viettäessään heidän kanssaan aikaa hän näki myös heidän pinnallisuutensa ja omahyväisyytensä ja sokeutensa, vaikka hänelle itselleen oli suotu jotain joka veisi hänet pois työväenluokkaisesta elämästä ja tehtaiden kärystä niin hän ei silti koskaan unohtaisi sitä mistä oli tullut.

Aurinko oli kadonnut jo tunteja sitten ja ihmiset alkoivat väsyä, Jean istui jossakin nurkassa ja yritti pysytellä hiljaa, oikeastaan se ei vaatinut suuriakaan ponnistuksia, hän oli huomannut että hänen puhetapansa ärsytti monia vieraita eikä se sinänsä ollut ihme, he olivat tottuneet yhdistämään sen rettelöitsijöihin ja rikollisiin. Lopulta hän huomasi Reiner Braunin ja laahusti kysymään tältä jotain, saatuaan vastauksen hän lähti kulkemaan kohti huvilan itäistä osaa. Kierreportaikko näytti hänen harottaviin silmiinsä hieman riskialttiilta, mutta rohkeasti hän tarttui kaiteeseen ja lähti kiipeämään ylös. Vastaan ei tullut muita vieraita ja osa huonekaluista oli tällä puolella peitetty yhä kankaalla. Lähtiessään kiipeämään kolmanteen kerrokseen Jean kuuli äkkiä hiljaista pianon sointia. Jos hän olisi ollut yhtään enemmän perillä klassisesta musiikista, hän olisi tunnistanut kappaleen Beethovenin Pastoraalisonaatiksi. Hän olisi jopa saattanut kuulla, että musiikin harmoniat menivät aika ajoin väärin. Mutta Jean ei ollut koskaan soittanut klassista musiikkia, hänen musiikkinsa oli jotain aivan muuta, ja siksi kappale kuulosti hänen korviinsa vain pianon miellyttävältä helinältä.

Hän oli kompastua jonkun kenkiin astuessaan sisään huoneeseen, josta pianonsoitto kuului. Huone oli lähes pimeä, vain ikkunasta tuleva kuunvalo valaisi Jeanin edessä avautuvaa näkymää. Flyygelin eteen oli kumartunut pieni hahmo, joka paineli koskettimia keskittyneesti. Kun Jeanin silmät tottuivat hämärään, hän tunnisti pianoa soittavan hahmon Arminiksi, joka oli riisunut takkinsa ja kenkänsä. Tämä ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän Jeaniin minkäänlaista huomiota, vaan jatkoi hurmoksellista soittamistaan. Se ei ollut nuoren pianonsoitonoppilaan soittoa, hän ei istunut selkä kauniisti suorassa ja sormet oikein levitettynä, vaan hän soitti kuin noiduttuna, kuin pianon sointi olisi ainoa asia joka piti hänet elämässä kiinni.

Jean ei liikahtanutkaan oviaukosta, hän vain tuijotti Arminin jännitettyä ruumista ja tunsi hengityksensä muuttuvan raskaammaksi ja hien kohoavan pintaan. Hän toivoi että hän olisi saanut olla tuo flyygeli, johon Armin purki intohimonsa ja kaikki ne salatut halut ja toiveet joita hän piilotteli hauraassa ruumissaan. Kappale muuttui entistä painostavammaksi, sen melodia oli kaunis mutta painallus koskettimilla oli terävä ja kova, musiikki tuli soittimesta hiljaisena mutta siltikin se onnistui täyttämään korvat. Lopulta soitto taukosi, kappale päättyi ja Armin pudotti kätensä penkille ja tuijotti antiikkiflyygelin valkoisia koskettimia. Hän näytti jostain syystä entistä pienemmältä, kuin hän olisi puristanut itsestään viimeisetkin mehut Beethovenin sonaatin muodossa.

Viimein hän kohottautui ylös penkiltä ja käännähti katsomaan Jeania. Vaikka valoa oli vähän, niin Jean saattoi nähdä että hänen paitansa oli puoliksi auki ja kankaan lomasta näkyi kaistale marmorinvaaleaa ihoa, ja että hänellä oli silmissään jälleen Se Katse, se jonka kohtaaminen sai jo valmiiksi tasapainoaan hakevan Jeanin lähes putoamaan maahan. Armin ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti häntä vain, hänen kulmakarvojensa välissä näkyi omituinen ryppy. Jeankaan  ei puhunut, kuunteli vain hengityksensä ääntä, hänen teki mieli kutsua Armin syliinsä ja tuntea tämän hento ruumis omaansa vasten, hänen teki mieli tarttua tähän ja pakottaa tämä mukanaan flyygelin takana olevaan makuukammariin, hän halusi astua askeleen edemmäs ja kertoa Arminille että oli rakastunut tähän, vaikka se olisi tietysti turhaa, kyllähän hänen oli jo pakko tietää.

Lopulta Armin oikaisi itseään hieman ja kysyi:  
"Piditkö sinä siitä?" Kysymys kaikui Jeanin päässä, hän yritti viedä huomionsa pois Arminin silmistä, jotka olivat orvokinsiniset ja täynnä sellaista kiihkoa jota pinnalliset ihmiset eivät voineet koskaan tavoittaa.  
"Pidin toki", Jean sai vastattua. Armin sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne taas, hitaasti ja teatraalisesti.  
"Valehtelet", hän sanoi sitten, äkkiä hän näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sylkäistä Jeanin jo valmiiksi likaisiin kenkiin.  
"Sinun mielestäsi klassinen musiikki on ikävystyttävää ja vanhanaikaista ja porvarillista, sinä soitat jazzia vaikka tiedät että se tulee kuolemaan ennen kuin kenestäkään teistä on tullut oikeasti kuuluisa, ja hyvä niin! Mutta minä en osaa soittaa muuta kuin sonaatteja pianolla, se on ikävystyttävää mutta niin olen minäkin ja sitä on myös minun elämäni", Armin jatkoi, hän puhui nopeasti matalaan ääneen, kuin kyseessä olisi jotain jota hän oli kantanut sisällään jo kauan. Jean vain tuijotti häntä, hänen päässään oli usvaista ja hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää tämän puhetta, varsinkin kun hänen katseensa puhui niin paljon enemmän.  
"Onko sillä mukamas sitten jotain väliä?" hän sai lopulta kysyttyä. Eihän Armin välittänyt siitä oliko hän itse ikävystyttävä vai ei. Sellainenhan hän oli. Hän vähät välitti siitä että Jean oli hiipinyt kuuntelemaan hänen soittoaan, tai siitä että hän hävisi tennisottelun, tai että Jean kirosi ja puhui cockneytä niin että se sai muut porvarit kavahtamaan. Hän ei näyttänyt välittävän siitäkään, että Jean oli silminnähden kiihottunut, mutta Jean halusi ajatella, ettei se johtunut siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä ettei hän näyttänyt piittaavan mistään muustakaan.

"Ei, ei sillä ole mitään väliä", Armin vastasi ja käänsi katseensa kohti ikkunaa, josta kuunvalo siivilöityi sisään ja jäi uimaan flyygelin lakatulle siivelle. Kun hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Jeaniin, oli kaikki kiihko sammunut, silmät olivat taas tyynet ja seesteiset. Valo heijastui hänen kullanvaaleista pellavahiuksistaan ja Jean yritti olla ajattelematta miltä tuntuisi upottaa kasvonsa noihin hiuksiin jotka olivat varmasti pehmeät ja tuoksuivat hyvältä. Lopulta Armin astui pari askelta eteenpäin ja kohotti kalpean kätensä ja kietoi sen hetkeksi Jeanin ranteen ympärille.  
"Sinä olet juonut liikaa, ole niin kiltti ja mene nukkumaan", hän sanoi hiljaa. Jean tunsi sormien kylmyyden, ne viipyivät hänen ihollaan ehkä hetken liian kauan, niin hän halusi itselleen uskotella.  
"Olet oikeassa", hän sai vastattua kun sormet irtosivat hänen ranteestaan. Äkkiä kaikki tuntui vähän selvemmältä, hänen ajattelunsa kirkastui ja vilkaistuaan vielä kerran hämmentyneenä Arminiin hän kääntyi ja käveli huoneesta ulos. Katsoessaan taakseen hän huomasi että Armin oli seurannut häntä, hänen kasvoistaan näkyi puolet ovenraosta ja hänen silmissään välähti Se Jokin. Sitten ovi sulkeutui ja jäi muuriksi heidän välilleen aivan kuin raha ja aksentti ja tennis ja musiikki ja sairaudet ja rakkaus ja kaikki muukin tässä maailmassa.

Aikanaan Jean huomasi että hänen ajatuksensa palasivat jatkuvasti siihen ohimenevään kosketukseen hänen ranteellaan, hän ei unohtanut sitä silloin kun iloinen vuosiluku loppui ja jazz kuoli ja tilalle tuli lama, tai kun kaatumatauti vei Armin Arlertin haudan pimentoon, tai kun Hitler marssi Puolaan ja Eurooppa repesi, säännöstely kohtasi niin rikasta kuin köyhää ja Eren Yeager kuoli Lontoon pommituksissa, se hetki palasi hänen mieleensä silloin kun hän istui amerikkalaisten ja ranskalaisten täyttämässä huoneessa ja katsoi haavoittunutta kättään joka ei koskaan soittaisi enää trumpettia. Siinä se oli, se joka muistutti häntä että mielettömyyden keskellä, täällä hulluksi tulleessa maailmassa, oli yhä asioita joilla todella oli väliä.  


End file.
